The present invention relates to a hitch mechanism for coupling an implement tongue to the draft links of a vehicle hitch.
It can be difficult for a lone operator to connect an implement to a tractor drawbar. This is because the lone operator must leave the tractor cab, lift and position the implement tongue and then insert the drawbar pin. The task is simplified if a second person can assist, but the second person must perform his task in the relatively hazardous area between the tractor and the implement.
Existing drawbar pickup systems are expensive and/or perform only with certain machine combinations. Conventional three-point hitches have the ability and the capacity to perform a drawbar pickup function. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a pickup type hitch system which could utilize this capability.